Powers of the Gods
by Lord Evan Osiris III
Summary: Inside the locked room in the department of mysteries lies not love but something even more powerful... something that the unspeakables did not want to get out, something that once out can only be handled by few...
1. Unleashed

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling and Percy Jackson elements belong to Rick Riordan.

* * *

Powers of the Gods

Starts day after Sirius falls into the veil in the death chamber.

Chapter 1

**Department of Mysteries-June 12th- 11:59 pm**

Inside the circular entry hall...

3rd person POV

The doors slowly start to rotate, quickly gaining speed, and then they come to a sudden stop. The door straight ahead (which coincidently is the locked door the ministry six couldn't open) starts to glow a myriad of colors pulsing. As the door to the time room opens and a cloaked figure steps out wand held aloft a pale light at the tip. As the figure moves closer the pulsing speeds up. As the figure shoots an unknown spell at the door, the pulsing stops and the door opens and fourteen different jets of light shoot out circling the room until they come to the door leading towards the exit to the rest of the ministry. as one all the lights shoot off through the door down the hall and up the lift shaft.

* * *

**Hogwarts Grounds- June 12th-11:59 pm**

3rd person POV

Silence. There is not a single living soul awake. Even the owls in the owlry seemed to be asleep. As the clock tower chimes midnight fourteen flashes of light appear on the horizon speeding quickly towards the castle. As the lights breech the wards surround the school and simultaneously split into four groups each heading to a different dormitory fourteen students awake as if in a dream.

**Hufflepuff boys' fifth year dorm-June 13th-12:00 am**

A purple and red jet of light streaks into the room circles around until it spots Ernie Macmillan sitting up in bed staring wide eyed at it. At once it zooms forth and disappears into Ernie causing him to collapse and glow gold momentarily before disappearing in flash of purple and red leaving behind a faint scent of grapes.

**Hufflepuff girls' fifth year dorms- June 13th- 12:00 am**

Two jets of light one golden brown and the other a nice warm shade of reddish orange shot into the room and immediately zoomed into the two girls who like their fellow Hufflepuff was sitting up in bed staring wide eyed at the lights. The golden brown light shot into Hannah Abbott while the red orange light shot into Susan Bones. Both girls fell back onto their beds, glowed gold for a brief moment and disappeared in simultaneous flashes leaving their beds empty.

**Slytherin boys' fifth year dorm-June 13th-12:00 am**

A pure black jet of light slowly appeared in the room as it hovered around the room slowly towards the unsuspecting Blaise Zabini. Suddenly shooting forth like a rocket the light merged with the teen and like the others before him, glowed gold briefly, and disappeared in a flash of black.

**Slytherin girls' fifth year dorm-June 13th-12:00 am**

A dark green and purple light entered the girls' dorm just as cautiously as the black light did. Hovering for a brief moment before zooming into the young woman who was returning to her bed, causing her to pause, glow, and disappear.

**Ravenclaw girls' fourth year dorm-June 13th-12:00 am**

A silver and dark blue light shot into the room and automatically hovered over to the young blond smiling serenely out of the window, gazing lovingly at the moon and stars. As the light approaches the young woman, she turns and in a clear yet almost ethereal voice says "Hello Lady Artemis. I welcome you"

The light pauses for a brief moment and then shoots forward and as Luna disappears, she smiles and a warm yet predatory grin.

**Ravenclaw boys' fifth year dorm-June 13th-12:00 am**

Three boys were sitting up in their beds conversing quietly so as to not wake up their roommates, when three jets of light not unlike the others zoomed into the room unnoticed by the boys.

"So what do you think woke us up?" asked Anthony Goldstein

Michael Corner states "I don't know. One second I am dreaming about Ginny then the next thing I know I'm awake and staring at you guys."

"And I was coming back from the loo" says Terry Boot.

All of a sudden the boys look up to see the lights hovering above their heads before they each get hit by one. Michael by the light green and silver, Anthony by the bright gold, and Terry by the dark blue and sea green light. Then they each disappear in the same flash of light.

**Gryffindor girls' fourth year dorm- June 13th-12:00 am**

Ginny Weasley sits up on her bed blinking the sleep out of her eyes. Fumbling for her wand on the bedside table she is startled by the bright pink and rose red light that hovered inches from her face before she can even gasp the light zooms into her and she glows gold and disappears in a flash of pink.

**Gryffindor girls' fifth year dorm-June 13th-12:00 am**

Hermione Granger was tossing and turning on her bed trying to go back to sleep after unceremoniously being awoken by some unknown force. finally giving up and reaching for the book she had on her bedside table the was surprised when a dark purplish blue light appeared and shot into her causing her to glow and disappear in a flash.

**Gryffindor boys' fifth year dorm-June 13th-12:00 am**

Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom were the last to go to bed in their dorm and both were awaken at the same time with the friend Ron Weasley seconds behind them. All three sitting up simultaneously only to see three odd glowing lights hovering in the middle of the dorm.

"You guys see that too right?" questioned Neville.

"if you guys are seeing three glowing lights then yes Neville we do see it." responded Harry who had already place his glasses on to the bridge of his nose. In instant the three lights: one sky blue and electric yellow, one fiery red and orange, and the last blood red and black shot forward engulfing the three boys before they could move.


	2. Missing

Chapter 2

**Hogwarts-Headmasters Office-June 13-12:02 am**

Around the office the portraits of the previous headmasters/headmistresses were slumbering softly. On his perch the majestic phoenix Fawkes kept silent vigil on the many silver devices that his familiar had mended after the distraught hatchling had destroyed the just hours before. As the phoenix's eyes were passing over the small silver castle modeled after Hogwarts, several lights on the castle started flashing seconds before an the monitoring spell placed on said device went off alerting the headmaster that something was wrong.

Moments later the headmaster Albus Dumbledore burst into the office from his bed chambers wand at the ready. Only after determining that there wasn't a threat in his office did he relax his tired muscles. Spotting the cause for the alarm, the headmaster moved swiftly to his desk summoning the small device to him to study further. After turning off the alarm, he conjured a quill ink and parchment.

**Dumbledore's pov**

"Hmm, this is strange. The wards are fully powered yet are saying that an unknown magic has entered the castle from several different points." he murmured to himself.

After further studying the device did he notice the silent alarms going off in four specific points on the miniature castle, coincidentally the four spots were in the exact places were the student dorms were located in the castle.

"Fawkes, patrol the grounds look for signs of foreign magic." he said watching the phoenix flash out, as he moved to the fireplace lighting it and summoning the jar of floo powder stashed on the shelf next to it. Throwing a hand full into the flames and seeing them turn green he called into them,

"Minerva, Pomona, Filius, Severus come to my office immediately, we have a problem."

As he stepped back, the four heads of houses and his most trusted friends and colleagues walked out of the floo one after the other Severus being the last.

"Albus what is so important that you felt the need to summon us at this unholy hour?" griped Severus.

"I agree with Severus on this one Albus what was so urgent that we had to come from our beds to your office and why couldn't it wait for the morning?" Spoke Minerva, with Filius and Pomona nodding their heads showing their agreement.

"We have a problem. Not more ten minutes ago did the wards alert me that an unknown magic had entered the grounds and splitting into what looks to be four parts entered the castle. Seconds after me shutting off the alarm did another alarm start this one alerting me that the unknown magic has breached the wards on the common rooms? Looking closer I have discovered that certain students have disappeared."

"More than likely that potter brat and his band of misfits sneaking out as usual." Sneered Severus.

"Alas it isn't just Harry missing but it is students from all four houses,"

"What?!," "Impossible!," "How?," "Who?," came the responses from the gathered professors.

Copying the list he had created before summoning the heads of houses, and handing them each a copy before reading off the names according to house.

" From Gryffindor, Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger and Ronald and Ginerva Weasley, from Ravenclaw, Luna Lovegood, Anthony Goldstein, Terry Boot, and Michael Corner, from Hufflepuff, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, and Ernie Macmillan, and from Slytherin, Blaise Zabini and Daphne Greengrass.

* * *

**Unknown Location-June 14-11:58 am**

**Daphne POV**

With a tired groan I sat up. 'What the hell is going on?' As I sat up I looked around wand at the ready. Not seeing anyone, I got up as quietly as I could. Once standing, I finally realized I wasn't in my nightdress. In fact I wasn't in anything I had ever owned. Spotting a floor length mirror next to what appeared to be an ancient Greek or roman armoire, I walked over and gazed at the image reflecting back at me.

"Oh My God!"

"I think you mean oh my goddess actually"

Spinning around with the speed and grace of a dancer and the most lethal spell in my repertoire on my lips I came face to face with an ethereal woman floating just above the floor.

"Who are you? Where am I? How did I get here? What do you mean goddess?"

With a bright smile the ghostly figure answered, "My name is Hera. I am the one who brought you here, and you are standing in my personal chambers on Mount Olympus."

"Wait what?" Trying to comprehend what the figure just said I immediately went through all the knowledge I had on Greek mythology, which sadly wasn't all that much. Finally getting my thoughts in order I asked the figure in front of me,

"What do you mean Mt. Olympus? I can't be all the way in Greece. I was just in my dorm in Hogwarts."

"My dear, yes we are in mt. Olympus, but we are not in Greece. You see millennia ago, I and the other gods had just entered the throne room when my stepson Apollo gave a prophecy. For the sake of time it pretty much said ' at the fall of Greece and the rise of Rome the gods shall die at the hands of the forsaken one, but shall rise again to defeat their enemy who shall be reincarnated as the darkest and evilest person in history since the titans'. So with the help of the minor gods and a select few demigods we were able to prepare a ritual that on the brink of death each of the Fourteen Olympians would have their powers taken and sealed away in a tomb in what is now London where thanks to the ritual are powers would be released when Kronos was reincarnated."

"So watch you are saying is that because of some stupid prophecy you and the thirteen other Olympian gods sacrificed yourselves, sealed your powers away in some ancient tomb that is now located in the very heart of not only London, but in the ministry of magic and in the depths of the department of mysteries?"

"Yes child."

"And due to the ritual you guys performed your powers were released as soon as the spirit of Kronos was summoned back into the world?"

"Yes,"

"Am I missing anything else?"

"Just the fact that our powers immediately sought out the humans that had the capabilities, skill, minds, and strength to hold the powers."

"And who are these humans that fit that bill?"

"Well my powers obviously chose you to be worthy and capable of harnessing and controlling them. As for the others all I know is that the humans chosen are all fellow students from Hogwarts."


	3. Discoveries pt1

Chapter 3

**Unknown Location-June 14-1:02 pm**

**Harry Pov**

Waking silently, I heard a quite murmuring coming somewhere to my right. As I slowly became more aware I realized that I was definitely not in my dorm anymore, do to how the sunlight streamed through my eyelids. Cautiously I moved my right hand under the pillow to where I normally kept my wand. I froze when the mysterious person who was previously murmuring spoke up,

"I know you are awake so you might as well sit up, Mr. Potter."

Blinking my eyes open I noticed that my vision was blurry even though I could feel my glasses perched on my nose as always. Taking them off I realized that somehow my vision had been corrected. Hearing an impatient huff, I turned towards where the sound came from.

"Finally it took you long enough. Anyhow before you start to ask me fifty million questions let me give you the basics: My name is Lord Zeus. Yes I am the Greek god. No you are not dead. You are currently in Mt. Olympus. My Companions and I have finally been released from out tomb, well our powers have because technically we are dead and have been dead for the past millennia and I plan on keeping it that way. But back to the questions, since our powers have been released they have sought out the one person who is capable of carrying the burden of them and has the strength, will and power to use them. My powers have chosen you due to the great skill and grace you have while in the air which was my domain but now belongs to you. Along with my powers and domain, I shall be enhancing your physical, mental, emotional age to that of an adult in your society which means you will be exempt from that stupid underage magic law giving you full control of your inheritance and making you my heir which gives you full control over mt. Olympus and making you the king of the gods."

Stunned I was only able to get out one word,

"What?!"

Sighing Zeus waved his hand at harry and said

"This is going to hurt but all will be explained better when you wake up."

As soon as the last word was said I was overcome with pain all across my body. The last Thing I saw was Zeus disappearing in a flash of light.

**Hermione's POV**

Letting out a groan, I rolled over.

"Ugh, that's it Hermione, no more reading six thousand page tomes before bed."

"Such passion for knowledge, I now see why my powers chose you. You are everything I embodied."

As soon as I heard the voice start speaking, I immediately grabbed my wand, rolled over the bed to the other side, landed on the floor crouched and had dozens of spells flying through my head as I looked for all available exits.

"No need to be frightened young one, I mean you know harm."

Peeking my head over the bed, I see the ghost of a young lady who exuded power wisdom and knowledge.

"Who are you and how did I get here?"

"My name is Athena and I am the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy and I brought you here."

Hearing that, all thoughts in my head stopped. I gazed up at the goddess before seeing the edges of my vision starting to go black.

"Are you alright dear?,"

The last thing I see is Athena start to walk closer to me before I lose consciousness all together and faint.

"Oh dear, must have shocked her more than I thought I would," Said Athena.

**Terry's POV**

Waking up the first thing I did was wish the sun wasn't so bright. As soon as the thought formed, the light dimmed. 'Since when did the sun dim at just a thought?' rolling over I immediately realized something was wrong. It was to quiet, way too quiet for a dorm room full of hormonal teenage boys. Reaching underneath my pillow I felt for my wand.

"Looking for something?" said an amused voice.

Looking up I see what clearly was a ghost but unlike normal ghost this one had color and he was holding my wand. "Who are you?" I asked

"I am Poseidon, God of the seas to keep it short."

"Okay... what is a Greek god doing here? where ever here is?"

"I am here to help you unlock and use my powers that have been given to you."

"And why exactly have I got your powers and how?"

"To keep a long story short because you are the one human on the earth that has almost the exact personality and qualities of myself."


End file.
